


Of Decisions and Contentment

by summerartist



Series: The Ties Series [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: prequel and sequel to Of Ties and BuoysSir Edward struggles with the secret that could effect Hornblower's future.





	Of Decisions and Contentment

Captain Pellew’s mouth compressed into a firm line. He tossed down the missive and it landed atop the desk, still creased neatly but carelessly upended. He did not even know who he was angry with precisely. He could have blamed his deceased father perhaps albeit his reluctance to speak ill of the dead, or the boy, the one who had recently come aboard.

 

Horatio had all of the aristocratic ring to it, no doubt a choice of his late sister Elizabeth. How he wished- He was uncertain of what he wished but his temper simmered about the matter all the same.

 

The Captain paced in quick short steps back and forth, worrying on the current events in his mind as one would worry something between their teeth. His nephew, of whom he had been unaware of his existence until a few days ago, had come aboard with rumors of disgrace and cowardice dogging at his heels. He had likely been expecting a warm welcome and gratitude for making his existence known to the Captain. Pellew had dashed his hopes rather thoroughly though it gave him no pleasure to do it. This was his ship and a frigate that needed careful supervision and discipline as they went to war.

 

He had not been cruel, however. He had set the same expectations on the young man as he would any one of his men arriving under such circumstances. Hornblower needed guidance and a chance to disperse the dark rumors surrounding him, especially if he hoped to be reclaimed. Pellew could at least assist him there. The young man would have to learn to help himself if he wished to remain in his majesty’s navy and make a reputation for himself.

 

There was some small part of him or mayhap a large part that was angry with himself. He had not inquired much after his sister’s disappearance after all of his appeals to her to reconcile. She had wedded the doctor he had supposed, even given Dr. Hornblower’s uncivil disposition and disregard for her family’s feelings. He had perhaps been a virtuous man at heart but Edward did not care to find out. It was Edward who had chosen to cast her out of his heart in the end as the family had done, and it was with him that the fault lay that he had no knowledge of his nephew. He had chosen to obey his family’s wishes and let her go.

 

He should have watched him grow up as he had his two nieces, the children of his elder brother. They had turned out exceptional as he knew they would. They were well educated and reared with pride and grace as befitting their station.

 

Sir Edward had no idea what to make of his young nephew save that he was very pale as one would expect an officer from a channel-bound sloop. He had withstood the dressing-down of harsh words as any officer should. Edward was hopeful that Horatio’s reputation could be saved, and perhaps the lad could be reached in regards to his character. For now Captain Pellew would have to watch and wait to see what his nephew would do. He would form no unfair opinions if he was to remain just in this matter.

 

Sir Edward had his work cut out for him in getting his crew into proper fighting shape. One could only hope that Horatio would assist him rather than divert him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On one hand Horatio’s actions seemed quite clear but his motives remained muddled as ever, at least in the Captain’s mind. His bravery and sense of duty could not be faulted, nor could his achievements be dismissed. He had proven himself to be of fine character and he had been as a godsend to his men.

 

Edward owed him his ship and his reputation and with it his utmost regard. His heart had warmed to him, and not just for his sister’s sake. Horatio was charming in his awkwardness in formal settings and it only served to show in contrast how competent and loyal he was in a crisis. Edward held fondness for men of such honor.

 

Even as Horatio grew dearer to his heart he found the lad’s behavior somewhat peculiar in regards to him. When he praised his nephew he grew embarrassed. When he invited him to his table to share a game of Whist Horatio acted as though the Captain should have invited someone else.

 

He remembered a particular remark he had made around Christmas, one which provoked an unexpected reaction. He had invited Horatio along with the senior officers to dine with him on the holiday and share his stores. The topic of family had come up and Edward finally seized upon the chance to find out what Horatio thought about his relatives from his mother’s side. The response could not have surprised him more.

 

It started along the lines of “...perhaps my family should be reconciled on such a day and be reunited with those they thought lost.”

 

It had been a risky and very telling thing to say. Sir Edward had grown tired of waiting though and wished for Horatio to show some sign of comprehension of his background. Mr. Bowles and Mr. Bracegirdle knew he was a very private person and he could rely on them not to question him but here he was inviting Horatio to put him to the test.

 

It had been a year, dammit, and Pellew might as well have been a stranger to the lad. Of course they passed the time together well and had a respectful relationship but Edward sensed no familial feelings returned and that bade him worry. He had perhaps been too firm upon their first meeting but he had long since made up for it. Horatio could not possibly still distrust him.

 

The look the boy gave him was slightly curious. “I hope that is so, sir.”

 

The statement was polite and it was clear Horatio was ignorant of its true meaning.

 

“What about you, Mr. Hornblower? Do you care to be reunited with any members of your family on such a day?”

 

Looking back now it had perhaps been a disagreeable thing to ask, considering how he had known Horatio had suffered a loss. He was asking after himself though and if the lad regretted being brought up estranged through no fault of his own. Surely Hornblower would catch his true meaning.

 

“I- I have no family that would regret my absence, sir.”

 

Bowles and Bracegirdle stilled as an uncomfortable silence washed over them. Horatio fumbled to revive the light atmosphere that had once been present during dinner.

 

“That is, I mean to say I have not much in the way of family but they like to keep to themselves, and prefer a good book over the company of others.” Here Horatio let out a nervous laugh that was fooling no one. “What about you, Mr. Bowles, sir? I have heard that you have a young daughter at home.”

 

The boy had recovered from that in a most ungraceful and pitiable fashion. Bowles seemed to have the heart to rescue him though and talked about his little girl. Pellew shot Horatio a look.

 

Horatio seemed honest about the matter and had said what he deemed to be the truth. Captain Pellew would not stand for it, or should he? Had Horatio heard of the quarrel and decided to steer clear of it and treat him as one would their commanding officer? Perhaps it really was a remarkable coincidence that Horatio had ended up on his uncle’s ship and not under another Captain.

 

Perhaps Pellew should let his nephew go on as he had and not force the truth out into the open. It would not likely benefit him in his present sphere. He had made a name for himself by his own wits. It would be unfeeling for the Captain to unintentionally take that away from him. There was a chance that Horatio did not even know of his heritage and that possibility appeared more likely than before.

 

He was not one to drag the truth out into the open. He would give Horatio the chance to decide for himself on his own terms. The Captain would bring it up with him again...someday.

 

* * *

 

(Horatio's pov)

 

 

 

“Uncle. Uncle, is that you? I didn’t disgrace the family name, did I?”

 

Those last words haunted him now in a way they never had before. Now that Horatio knew the truth he looked back on that moment, on Jack Hammond’s death, with something like personal melancholy. He remembered the words he uttered to console the dying boy.

 

“They would have been proud of you, Jack.”

 

He said it flatly as Captain Hammond wept over the body. As Jack was swept away into death’s easy embrace Horatio’s lips quirked the slightest bit in reassurance but also understanding. What followed was something best pushed far from his mind. The horror of a family torn apart had struck his heart with such a blow that he needed to kneel down on the beach there for a moment to collect himself.

 

Mr. Bush had found him there some time later and helped lead him to the doctor to treat his injuries and his shock. Now he saw that moment with the echo of admiral red and gold across the visage kneeling over the dying officer. It was perhaps an inappropriate parallel to make but nonetheless he had never anticipated finding an uncle so late in life and one who truly cared for him like kin.

 

Unlike Jack he had taken to life on the sea as one takes to life on the shore, learning to adapt to the danger, noise, and busy hive of sailors all about him. He could have easily been lying there with his blood staining the sand by his commanding officer’s side. It could have been the admiral that had found him there and held his lifeless body.

 

It seemed foolish to think of himself in that way, but he could not help it and so he lost himself to it for a moment. The black mood must have permeated through the vicinity for the very catalyst of his thoughts sat down on the bench beside him. It was not the ghost of one of the Hammond's, but his uncle himself.

 

Horatio hardly noticed him at first but as he saw him he straightened. Admiral Pellew studied him.

 

“I had expected to find you back at home.”

 

Horatio was on leave for the moment at the admiralty’s beck and call. He had thought he had found somewhere private to be alone with his thoughts but apparently he had not been untraceable.

 

“Is there something on your mind?”

 

Horatio hesitated and then gave a single nod in answer. The admiral eyed him calculatingly but then leaned back against the stone wall behind him with such a casual air that it drew Horatio’s attention. It was unusual to see his uncle so at ease.

 

“In your own time.”

 

Horatio’s mouth quirked up. He answered without fear that the admiral would judge him for it.

 

“I was thinking about the Hammond's...and how unused I am to having family.”

 

“Ah...” Pellew seemed as though he had expected that answer or something similar to it. The admiral seemed to struggle to find the precise words to answer the concerns of his subordinate.

 

“Their fate was unfortunate, but hardly common. Unless, of course, you are hiding that you are actually an Irish Loyalist without my knowledge.”

 

Horatio did not react.

 

“You have done well for yourself and your family would have been proud.”

 

The words gave him a start and he met the admiral’s gaze with wide eyes. The blunt statement was not something to be expected from a commanding officer but rather a father. Pellew smiled at him.

 

“I have told my nieces as such but you are right to hear it. It is true that you have exceeded any and all expectations and I would be gratified to call you my nephew.”

 

Horatio swallowed and tried to ignore the warmth welling in his chest and the sudden catch in his throat. He should have perhaps said something in return about how glad he was to have such a man as his uncle but no words came. It was perhaps for the best for it might have sounded patronizing voiced aloud but it was nonetheless true.

 

“I would like to tell others, family and friends, of your lineage. I would of course ask your leave in the matter.”

 

“I-” Horatio struggled to voice what was in his heart. There was still uncertainty there despite his reliance on his uncle. Heaven knows he trusted his uncle and his extended family to keep their confidence but he worried over what might be dredged up in his family’s past and how it would effect the Pellews and their future.

 

“I understand should you need more time to consider the matter.”

 

Horatio nodded gratefully.

 

“Well...” Pellew trailed off and left it at that. There was nothing more to say at present.

 

They watched the sun sink lower in the sky before them. The warm glow had washed over them and it was now gradually fading.

 

Horatio smiled while thinking of Maria knitting before the fire as she often did on such evenings. He was bound to leave his uncle and seek out his wife before sunset, but right at the moment he was content where he was.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure why I wrote this except to show the inspiration for Of Ties and Buoys and to explore my headcanons in that verse. This show could always use another fan fic, so why not?


End file.
